


lucky strikes

by misamo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, jihyo is mentioned, mina is also mentioned, momo's an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misamo/pseuds/misamo
Summary: What was she gonna do? Tell her no?





	lucky strikes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble since I was bored and I was trying to make an excuse not to do my schoolwork. Also, I miss Samo.

“Hey, Momoring,” Sana mutters, playing with Momo’s fingers as Momo watches the movie playing on the television screen, her other hand reaching into a bag of chips.

Momo hums distractedly, feeding herself a few chips, waiting for Sana to continue.

“You’re not seeing anyone, right?” Sana asks.

Momo turns to look at Sana, a sceptical expression on her face as Sana meets her gaze.

“If you mean dating,” Momo says, swallowing as she gets herself distracted by an eyelash just under Sana’s eye. Momo pulls her hand out of Sana’s grasp to pick it off Sana’s face, and then her hand naturally finds Sana’s again, fingers intertwining, “then no.”

“Cool,” Sana hums in acknowledgement, “If you catch feelings for anyone, I’d be the first one to know, right?”

Momo pauses just then, suddenly feeling herself tense up as she hold Sana’s gaze. She knows Sana will know when she’s lying, but she tries her best anyway as she answers as level as possible, “Yeah.”

The look on Sana’s face is unreadable, somehow, and that’s a surprise, especially since Momo knows everything to know about Sana and because Momo thought she has seen every possible expression that Sana can conjure onto her stunningly beautiful face. So, Momo squirms uncomfortably under Sana’s gaze, obviously caught off guard.

“You know that you’re a bad liar, right?” Sana asks, expression constant.

Momo gulps, meekly muttering, “Yeah.”

“You have feelings for me, right?”

Now _that_ really catches Momo off guard, and she suddenly feels small under Sana’s strong gaze. She can’t quite place Sana’s expression, still, and she kind of wants to bury herself in a hole in the mountains, maybe. Momo squirms again, completely aware that Sana’s fingers are still naturally intertwined with hers. Momo realizes it’s now far too late for her to lie her way out of this, since she had been just gaping at Sana’s face like a complete idiot for a good fifteen seconds now. Not that she would have succeeded even if she tried.

Alas, Momo guesses she has no other choice, but to tell the truth.

The weight of Sana’s hand in hers is so familiar that she doesn’t really feel it, but she’s on high alert, and she can completely feel the way Sana’s thumb is rubbing the back of Momo’s hand, slow and comforting.

This wasn’t how she imagined her confession to be, really.

She’d thought about it, at length, while lying in her bed, hugging her plushies tightly as she thinks of all the possibilities of her confession to Sana till three in the morning. She had settled for the most realistic one, other than the one where she didn’t confess to Sana at all.

That most realistic one had been for when Sana had gotten a girlfriend. A girlfriend in the form of Jihyo, in all her glory, because someone as amazing as Sana deserves someone as great as Jihyo, at least. Mina was a strong contender too, but then she was reminded of the time Sana had gotten drunk and gone on a whole ramble to Momo about how she really wished Mina were her actual younger sister, because maybe then people would stop assuming that they’re dating just because Sana likes showering Mina with kisses even in public.

Momo’s confession was supposed to be emotional, with a fight breaking out when Sana had asked Momo what was wrong because Sana always seems to know when she’s feeling upset, and Momo is _obviously_ stupid enough to blow up on Sana like it’s Sana’s fault that Sana was completely unaware of Momo’s feelings towards her and got a girlfriend. It was completely realistic and reasonably unreasonable, because Momo is an absolute _idiot_ when it comes to Sana.

Momo blew up, and had yelled that she has feelings for her best friend, at the top of her lungs, tears streaming down her face as she sobbed in the ugliest way. They don’t talk for weeks, and Momo’s the first to cave. The first to contact Sana to ask her to come back into her life because she just can’t live without her.

Momo’s pathetic, really.

(Momo’s always been told that she has an active imagination.)

But here they are in reality, Momo’s confession about to take place in Sana’s apartment, seated on the couch in front of the television they all chipped in to get for Sana when she first moved in. Sana has her fingers intertwined with Momo’s, Momo has crumbs all over her, and Sana’s gaze is as warm as the summer day when Sana gave Momo her first kiss and took Momo’s. And most importantly:

Sana was the one who asked.

She _really_ doesn’t have any other choice.

(What was she gonna do? Tell her _no?_ )

“Yeah,” Momo breathes, short and concise, because she knows she’ll start blabbering otherwise.

Momo doesn’t really know what to expect. There’s that small part in her brain that registers the vague possibility of Sana not returning her feelings and the possibility of this ruining their friendship. She’s also aware that Sana’s thumb has stopped moving, and that Sana is still staring intensely at her and _oh god, this is all going to go downhill-_

“Good,” is Sana’s reply, and there’s a wide grin on her face now, and Momo feels a squeeze on her hand, “You’re seeing me now.”

Sana’s eyes are still oozing honey through the crescents they morph into when Sana smiles, and Momo feels her heart soar, a small voice in the back of her head exclaiming ‘take _that,_ jihyo!’, before there’s a grin on her face too, cheeks straining to keep up with the sheer force of happiness in Momo’s smile, and Momo answers giddily, heart squeezing at the thought of _seeing_ Sana.

“Okay.”

(After all, what was she supposed to do? Tell her _no?_ )


End file.
